User blog:Tozza6/Félicité - Immunity Challenge 5
Hey guys! So, for today's challenge... which we will get to later, we must first provide you guys with another history lesson because they're always fun, aren't they? Following their rocky voyage where many died, only three managed to wash ashore an unknown island; the leader, his most loyal supporter, and, of course, the yellow-white spice. They soon discovered, however, that the natives of said island were only willing to accept one of them into their village. The leader fully expected that he would be the one the village would accept, supposedly flaunting his masterful navigation of the ship and spoke greatly of the godly idols he relied on. He really had no CLUE what was about to come. The local villagers recognised that he was a great navigator, however, his arrogance and assuming that he would be the one they chose turned them off, not wanting to see that kind of behaviour rewarded. Instead, they chose to accept the spices, sending the other two back on another long voyage back home. With that out of they way, let's get to today's Immunity Challenge... in a second. Because we actually have ANOTHER thing to get to first. At the bazaar challenge, Gertrude decided to purchase the Double Tribal Council, meaning both tribes will be attending Tribal Council. Since Gertrude's partner is no longer in the game, only she will be granted automatic immunity from the vote. As for the rest of you, we won't be quite so cruel as to give you zero chance to save yourselves. This means that today each tribe will be competing in two separate individual Immunity Challenges, where one person from each tribe will also receive Immunity, alongside Gertrude. As for the bazaar points, like usual, the winners will receive 15 points each, while the rest will receive but 5. So that Gertrude does not miss out on these points, she WILL be competing in the Immunity Challenge as well. If she wins, she will have the choice to either grant another castaway on her tribe immunity, or, she can choose to discard the second immunity, making her the only one immune on Aldabra. For today's competition, you will be doing some role-playing! Everybody will be given a codename in private; you do not want to reveal your codename to anyone else in the game. In private, you will send us five hearts which you would like to give to other people on your tribe. You can distribute these hearts anyway you like, meaning you can choose to give all 5 to one person, or give them out to multiple people; the choice is yours. You will have until 5 AM EST to tell us who you would like to give your hearts to (a little more than 11 hours from now). Then, at random intervals in the tribe chat, we'll announce who gave who hearts (except we'll use the codename of the giver so their identity will be a secret). Whoever holds the most hearts by 5 PM EST tomorrow will win immunity, unless their identity is exposed. If you believe you know the secret identity of someone, you can send an accusation to us privately. If the accusation is correct, the exposed victim will be eliminated and the accuser will receive two hearts; if it is incorrect, the accuser will be eliminated. This all sounds complicated, so let me give you an example to clarify everything. Let's say Jim was given the codename "Joe". Jim privately sends us the message "I'd like to send three of my hearts to Steph and two of my hearts to Ivy". Then, in the main chat, we will post "Joe has decided to send three hearts to Steph!" (We will randomly decide how much to reveal at what point, so even if Jim gave away five hearts to one person, we may not reveal that all at once). Then, Mae walks along and she thinks, "Wait a minute, only Jim would do that - he must be Joe!" Mae would go to us privately and say, "I accuse Jim of secretly being Joe." Since Mae would be right, Jim would be exposed and eliminated from the competition and Mae would receive two hearts. If Mae's accusation was wrong, she'd be eliminated. I hope the examples helps clarify the game a bit, so we'll see how it goes. If you don't send in how you'll send your hearts by 5 AM EST, you will be disqualified from the competition, so be sure to get those in! You may discuss who to give your hearts to with others, however, you CANNOT talk about your codename with anyone else (why would you want to anyway?)! I'll clear up any other questions as they go along, but if you have any other questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts